Dr Pervo - Book II - Chapter 2 (Red Riding Hood)
by MrXexposed
Summary: Stephanie Brown awakens in her dorm room, unable to recall the specifics of a Halloween party she allegedly attended the night before. Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain are introduced in this chapter.


**2\. Red Riding Hood**

Stephanie Brown awakened feeling extremely groggy and slightly hungover. At first she was uncertain regarding her surroundings, but then the familiar confines of her college dorm room sunk in as the confusion melted away. She sleepily gazed across the small room at the bed opposite hers, where a tangled mop of raven hair was peeking out from under the edge of a mound of blanket. Reaching for the nightstand next to her own bed, she picked up her smartphone to check the time. It was 6:52 on Saturday morning. She sat up, yawned, stretched her arms, and then stood up. She felt stiff and quite sore.

She made her way over to the mini-fridge, retrieved a dilapidated box of frozen waffles from the excessively iced over freezer, and was tremendously relieved to find there were two Eggos left. Stephanie tossed the empty box into the trash. She felt strangely detached as she waited for her toaster waffles. When they popped up, she plopped them on a paper plate and doused them with syrup. She munched slowly, thinking about nothing in particular—other than how surreal things seemed at the moment. _What had she been doing last night?_ Puzzled, she contemplated the question in earnest. She tried to trace things back to her last recollection. She could remember that after her last class of the afternoon she met up with her roommate, Cassandra, and they went to Big Belly Burger. While there, she received an email from Tim inviting her to a Halloween party. After that Cassandra went to the library, and she headed back to their dorm room, dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, got in her car and started driving across town—but after that the evening was a complete blank.

 _"Must've been one hellova party,"_ she muttered to herself as she finished off the last bite of her toaster waffles. Feeling slightly off kilter as she stood up and tossed the paper plate in the trash, it occurred to her that she didn't have the pounding headache she would associate with binge drinking. Other than the muscle soreness—particularly in her inner thighs—physically she felt great. It was primarily a state of mental cloudiness that was making her feel slightly disoriented. And it wasn't even a _bad_ feeling. It was more like a kind of dreamy state of euphoria. In fact, a positive vibe was flowing throughout her body, and a warm shower seemed like just exactly the perfect thing to start her morning—aside from the waffles she had already consumed, of course.

Stephanie exited her dorm room and headed down the main hall toward the restroom and showers. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through the tangled mass of her long, blonde hair, gently smoothing it out. She had nearly reached the bathroom when Tara, a girl who resided a few doors down, came around the corner. Tara did a double-take as she gaped at Stephanie in wide-eyed shock.

"Did you forget something?" Tara asked sarcastically as she eyed the stark naked girl.

"What?" Stephanie replied, confused by Tara's question.

"Uhm—if you're not already aware of it, I don't think my pointing it out is gonna help any," Tara shook her head in disbelief as she started furiously texting on her smartphone.

"Well, okay then," Stephanie brushed aside Tara's interrogation with a light laugh and a friendly smile. She continued through the bathroom and into the shower area. She turned on the water and stepped in when it was warm enough. It felt delightful. She grabbed a bar of soap and started lathering up her body, first thoroughly rubbing the suds across her arms and legs, then her stomach, then her boobs.

 _"Oh-my!"_ she gasped as the palms of her hands brushed against the very erect and prominent nipples of her generously proportioned C-cups. She couldn't believe how intensely wonderful it felt as she realized she was extremely aroused. She ran one hand down between her legs and started caressing herself while using her other hand to simultaneously squeeze her right breast, then gently pinch her nipple, then move over to the other breast. _"Oh-oh-oh!"_ she cried out in ecstasy only moments later as she continued aggressively massaging the flower of her femininity, shocked by the rapid onset of multiple orgasms. A few minutes later, highly exhilarated and panting heavily from her masturbation efforts, she turned the water off and exited the shower room.

 _"Tim!"_ Stephanie exclaimed in jubilation. Tim Drake was entering the bathroom from the outer hall just as she was exiting from the showers. _"Oh-my-gosh you look so damn sexy!"_

"Stephanie?" Tim still felt sluggish and disoriented from the lack of sleep. He had just returned to his dorm room only a few hours earlier, after a three-day investigation, during which time he had basically gotten no sleep whatsoever. His thick, dark hair was outlandishly bed-head messy, and he was wearing only a pair of old, worn out pajama bottoms. "Tara texted me—she said it's an emergency. What's going on? Are you on drugs or something?"

Stephanie laughed excessively loudly. "Don't be silly, Tim! You know I don't do drugs. _Oh-my-god-I-want-you-sooooo-bad!_ Fuck me right here, right now!" she demanded as she took several steps toward the wide-eyed, apprehensive young man, clearly intending to latch onto him.

Despite his drowsiness, Tim easily side-stepped to avoid her. "Don't you have a towel?"

"What?" Stephanie looked confused by Tim's question, and hurt by his obvious avoidance.

"You're dripping water all over the bathroom floor!" Tim emphatically stated the obvious.

"I know!" Stephanie responded enthusiastically. "Isn't it _sexy!_ I'm _wet and wild!_ " she exclaimed as she shook her head, spinning a spray of water from her long hair across the bathroom mirrors and stall doors.

"You're naked!" Tim practically shouted. He was now wide awake and feeling slightly alarmed by the situation. He was also aware that a small crowd of students—smartphones in hand and accompanied by a subtle murmur of snickering and muttered commentary—had already gathered just inside the restroom entrance as they watched the awkward situation unfolding.

Taking advantage of Tim's sluggishness from the lack of sleep and his momentary distraction by the growing presence of the gawkers, Stephanie made a lightening quick move of her own that resulted in Tim being engaged in a headlock, pinned up against a sink basin with one arm held behind his back as she pressed her dripping wet body against his muscular torso. "Don't you _want_ me?" she whispered directly in his ear.

"Well, you are my current, bestest _BFF_ ," Tim conceded, recognizing that wrestling with a soaking wet, naked girl on a tiled bathroom floor was a not only a safety hazard, but would also soon attract an even larger crowd. It was a fully coed dorm, bathrooms included, and it wouldn't take long for the word to spread. Two more students had already wandered in. "But let's head back to your room and just talk about things first, okay? Please?"

"But _whyyyyyy_? I want you _right now!_ " Stephanie whined emphatically. _"They can watch! An audience will make it more fun!"_ She spun him around, entwined her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist in a vice like clamp as she started dry-humping her pelvis against his rippled abs.

"Stop that!" Tim pleaded—although attempting to reason with the girl seemed utterly useless. Seeing no other option, he promptly exited the restroom with the smitten young woman clinging tightly to his body as she was relentlessly kissing him all over his head and neck and shoulders.

 _"You're all welcome to join us!"_ Stephanie called out to the crowd of sleepy looking students that was lingering in the hallway.

Tim hurried the short distance down the main hall to her room. He shot a menacing glare at a couple of guys who appeared to be ready to take Stephanie up on her generous offer. He shut the dorm room door in their faces and locked it. His passionately overwhelmed female friend climbed off him, and before he could fully regain his composure, she yanked his pajama bottoms down to his ankles. She then grabbed his arm and unceremoniously dragged him over to her bed, where she forcibly shoved him down so that although he had his back flat on the mattress, his feet were still planted firmly on the floor. _"Stay just like that!"_ Stephanie ordered her reluctant, potential lover-boy in an unusually stern tone as she grabbed what looked like a miniature picnic basket from her nightstand. She opened it and appeared to be searching for something.

During the brief respite, as Tim obediently waited for Stephanie to finish rummaging through what he assumed must be her purse, he noticed the mound of blanket on her roommate's bed was distinctly person shaped and sized. He then spied a glistening pair of dark eyes peering out from under the comforter, and self-consciously covered himself with his hands. "Stephanie, I really like you a lot as a friend, and I know we've been flirting pretty intensely, and lately things seem to be moving toward something more serious—but don't you think maybe this is prematurely fast-forwarding our relationship?" Tim implored his infatuated assailant.

 _"Shut up!"_ Stephanie commanded as she turned back to Tim, apparently having located whatever it was she had been looking for in the combination picnic-basket-hand-bag. He started to sit up, but she executed an amazingly fast, reverse-spin-move-leap onto him that resulted in her becoming firmly planted on his chest with her butt crack pressed against his neck and her knees wedged into his sides while effectively pinning his arms down with her legs.

" _Uhhh-whaa-uggh…_ " Tim grunted because the small of Stephanie's back was pressed up against his chin bone. She leaned forward so he could continue. "What I'm trying to say, is if you're insisting on engaging in interpersonal relations, and this is a non-negotiable situation, maybe we should go to my room for more privacy?" he stated more clearly with his jaw free.

Tim jolted slightly as in response to his suggestion she firmly grasped his entire flaccid manhood, balls and all, in her fist. At first he thought she was going to start jerking him off, but then he heard a metallic click. He immediately felt a warm, electrical pulse that started in his groin and quickly surged throughout his entire body. _"Holy bat shit, that feels good!"_ Tim shouted so loudly that students in the hall outside Stephanie's room clearly heard him. He realized he felt extremely horny as his cock surged to an emphatically hard and fully erect state.

Stephanie again reversed her position, and now facing him, she slowly pushed her hips down onto his, gradually taking the entirety of his massive erection deep into her tunnel of love. After a few warm up pumps she rapidly increased her pace until she was romping on his cock so hard that the bed was practically bouncing off the floor. After approximately sixty seconds, the infatuated pair of love birds started shouting a non-stop chorus of _"ohs"_ and _"ahs"_ and _"oh-my-god-I'm-comings!"_ The very vocal throws of passion continued for several more minutes—leading to the large group of students that had gathered in the hall outside Stephanie's room gradually dispersing out of boredom and embarrassment. A few minutes later, utterly exhausted from their short lived but extreme love making session, Stephanie rolled off Tim, breathing heavily as she collapsed on the bed at his side.

"Oh, geesh—sorry we woke you up," Tim apologized abashedly to Cassandra Cain as he realized she was sitting cross-legged on her bed with her back against the wall. The comforter was pushed to the side, her short cropped brunette hair was disheveled, and she was watching them intently with a bemused expression.

 _"Nice cock ring,"_ Cassandra signed.

"Huh?" Tim looked dumbfounded.

"Nice cock ring," Cassandra awkwardly vocalized the words as she repeated the phrase in sign language. For further emphasis, she lowered her gaze so that she was staring straight at his penis.

Tim's dick was still in a rigidly erect state. Surprised, he noticed he now had a new adornment surrounding the circumference of his manhood. It consisted of a golden band, about a quarter inch thick, that tightly encircled both the ball sack and shaft of his impressively long and thick rod.

"I got that for you last night, Tim," Stephanie added as she sat up, realizing she couldn't recall when or where she had acquired the piece of body jewelry for her male friend's anatomy. She gripped his throbbing shaft and gently stroked it while the infatuated pair tongue kissed until Cassandra cleared her throat, reminding them that she was still present. "Do you want a turn?" Stephanie asked Cassandra with a friendly smile as she aimed the bulbous head of Tim's drooling dong in her direction. "You're more than welcome to give it a ride. I mean, what are friends for, if not to share our men, right? And besides, it looks like this rock hard flag pole isn't coming down any time soon."

 _"Thanks, but no thanks,"_ Cassandra signed as she rolled her eyes, and then quickly vocalized, "No offense, Tim."

"None taken, Cass. If you change your mind, feel free to pin me down any time you want," Tim chuckled. He knew he was being sincere, but it seemed extremely odd for him to be saying something like that so casually. In fact, the entire situation seemed surrealistically bizarre—almost as if he were still dreaming and would actually wake up to reality any minute. Up to that morning he and Stephanie had just been really good friends, and aside from some serious flirtation on an ongoing basis, they had never done anything remotely romantic, especially in front of other people. Now it seemed perfectly normal—or more accurately, _warranted_.

 _"By the way,"_ Cassandra signed to Stephanie, _"You could have told me you decided to do it."_

"Well, this just kind of happened right now, you know," Stephanie smiled good-naturedly.

"No—I mean your piercing," Cassandra spoke the words as she pointed at Stephanie's private area.

Stephanie spread her legs as all three of them starred at her womanhood, which was a swollen, agitated, bright red color, and glistening with sticky wetness. The engorged lips of her inner labia were spread wide like an enthralled flower in the morning sunshine, and a thick, milky fluid oozed from her gaping honey hole. Incidentally, there was also a gold captive bead ring piercing her clitoral hood.

"Oh—yeah," Stephanie replied, feeling slightly confused but then immediately recovering her composure. "I won it last night at a Halloween party. Sorry you missed out, but you said you had to study for an exam on Monday," she explained, although she couldn't recall any details involving the alleged party itself, or how she had actually won the golden prize that now pierced her vagina.

"I'm going to take a cold shower," Cassandra signed with a shrug as she climbed out of bed, grabbed a towel and exited the room.

Stephanie pulled herself on top of Tim, and they both immediately fell into a deep sleep with her naked body firmly pancaking his own.


End file.
